


Girl Crush

by toogayforthisbull



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Season 3, canon adjacent, izzie's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toogayforthisbull/pseuds/toogayforthisbull
Summary: Season 3 from Izzie's point of view. Is pining after your best friend worth it when she has an annoyingly sweet boyfriend? Is there any way she feels the same?
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	1. Maps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first Atypical fic. I've been obsessed with these two, especially Izzie and needed to flush out her character more since we have to wait a year for another season (hopefully). Hope you enjoy!

Pulling her suitcase up the stairs of the porch, Izzie took a deep breath before entering her house. She was gone for most of the summer at her Aunt and Uncles in Florida and she knew her mom was going to be annoyed with her. God forbid, she have to parent her children for longer than a week. It didn't help that her mom hated her older sister. Her aunt was always the picture perfect child in the family and she knew her mom resented her for it. When her aunt invited her to come for the summer she almost said no. She was worried about her siblings and what they would do without her, but according to her eleven year old brother, they were fine. Anyways, after Slurpee night, she needed to get a little distance from the person she couldn't keep off her mind to try and put things in perspective. 

Now, two months later, she came to terms to what she knew all along - she was in love, or at least, very strong like, with her best friend. Her best friend who seemed like she might feel the same way but had a boyfriend. An annoyingly sweet and perfect boyfriend. Casey loves Evan, she knows that. Izzie wanted more. The urge to kiss her alone was enough to drive her crazy, but she'd do what she had to to keep Casey in her life. They could just be friends, best friends. 

With one final deep breath she turned the door knob and walked into the hustle and bustle of her home. She heard two of her sibling yelling about something upstairs, her mom's douche of a boyfriend was in the recliner watching an action movie at a much too high volume, and her mom was in the kitchen trying to get the baby to eat some of her food. Hearing the door close, her mom peeked around the corner and upon spotting Izzie, picked up the baby from her high chair and walked over. 

"Here." She said handing Maeve to Izzie. The one and a half year old giggled as she smudged some baby food that was on her hand in Izzie's hair. "Better late than never. I'm going to go out tonight so I need you to watch your siblings." 

Izzie scoffed softly and kidsed her baby sister hello. She did miss all her siblings while she was away but she thought she would have a little time before jumping into the 16-year-old sibling-mom role again. 

"Fine, but I need to go for a run first. You can leave by six still, okay? I know how you like to get there early to maximize the amount you can drink." 

She wouldn't usually say that kind of thing in front of one of the kids but she was a little bit more than annoyed. She hadn't seen her best friend in months and was hoping for a little more time with her than a quick run but she'd take what she could get. 

"Fine." Her mother answered taking Maeve back in her arms. "As long as you're not running off to see one of your little boyfriends. Last thing we need around here is another crying baby." 

Izzie just rolled her eyes and grabbed her suitcase to take it upstairs. She had to push her bedroom door with a little more force than usual due to the amount of baby toys in front of it. She plopped her suitcase down on her bed and started picking up the room a little. Ever since her mom's boyfriend moved in she has shared a room with Maeve. He said he didn't want to share a room with more than one bitch, even if one was a baby. Izzie was the one who usually got up with her anyways. 

Taking a second to breathe she sent a text to Casey.

_I'm home!!! Run?_

She was hoping she was available and not hanging with Evan since she was on a bit of a time crunch. Luckily, Casey texted her right back.

_ Ready to face defeat already? I'll meet you in 30, Gregory Park?_

Izzie quickly texted back a confirmation and got ready. Leaving her bedroom she was quickly trampled by her two brothers. "Sorry we didn't hear you get in Iz, we were playing Fortnite and it was getting pretty intense. And remember next time you leave for that long you need to take me with you." The older of the two said to her not letting go from what they would call a 'monster hug'. Izzie just laughed as she rangled her way out of their grasp. 

"You got it and we can hang out later if you want to watch a movie or play a board game. But for now," she said as she finally escaped their arms, "I need to go for a run." She kissed their heads as they groaned and gave a quick see you later as she raced out the door.

~~~

After a quick semi-awkward hug when they greeted each other, they started off at a slow pace. After a few beats of silence Izzie knew she had to break up the tension somehow. 

"It is so good to be back. I love my Aunt and Uncle and Florida is nice but after a while I don't love them that much and Flordia isn't that nice." 

She really wanted to say how much she missed her but she was hoping it was implied in there somehow instead. They were friends and friends don't talk about how they've fantasized about kissing the other one for the last two months. 

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Casey said, chancing a glance at Izzie. 

"I know, since Slurpee night." 

She knew she had to mention it. She spent the past few months going through that night in her head and it felt like what she was feeling was reciprocated. Best friends don't just hold hands silently in a car at night... do they? But right before that Casey had just got done telling her about her having sex with Evan and how much she loves him. She knew it wasn't like her and Nate. For her, it never felt right with Nate and once she realized her feeling for Casey it was easy to choose her. She knew it was a lot more complicated for Casey. She loves him. 

"Yeah, Slurpee night, that was fun." 

Izzie had to keep reminding herself that Casey loves Evan. No matter what she though they felt for each other, she had a loving boyfriend. They were friends. 

"So fun. I'm so glad I have a friend like you. I haven't had a best girlfriend since I was little. It's nice... easy." 

"Yeah, easy." 

They both knew that was the furthest thing from the truth. 

~~~

Casey hadn't been answering her texts and it was starting to worry Izzie. They weren't in a fight, that she knew about anyways, and it never took her more than a half an hour to answer her. It was now going on four hours. She was playing Trouble with her brothers when she heard her phone bing from across the room where she was charging it. She booked it so quickly across the room that her foot accidently bumped the game and knocked the pieces all around. Her brother's exclamations echoed as she got to her phone and saw Casey's text. 

_Hey sorry I am alive!!! However, my appendix did not make it. I'm on bed rest for a while and can't run until school starts. Please visit me so I don't die of boredom. Elsa is hovering like a vulture and if you don't come quick I'm sure she'll eat the rest of my organs_.

Izzie chuckled as her brothers stared at her from across the room. She quickly typed a response back. 

_Let me just drop off the kids off at my grandmas. Tell your other organs to stay in place until I get there. I'll see you soon <3_

"Okay boys, grab your bags, you're going to Grandma's." 

"But Iz! What about the game?" 

"If I say you win will that help you move faster?" 

She felt bad dropping them off at their grandma's but she needed to make sure Casey was okay. And honestly, she'd do anything to spend a little extra time with her. Quickly calling her grandma, she grabbed a pack of Twizzlers from her secret stash inside her box spring and the diaper bag for the baby. 

~~~

"Knock, Knock." 

Elsa had let her in downstairs directing her to Casey's room. She never knew how to just enter but since the door was open, announcing her knock seemed like the best way. She looked down at Casey reading a cooking magazine and knew she showed up just in time. As far as she knew Casey has barely even touched a stove in her life. 

"Oh, thank god, I'm so bored!" 

"You look pathetic." 

One pout from Casey was all it took for Izzie's heart to kick its speed up a notch. 

"I brought you Twizzlers."

She wanted to bring over a teddy bear or something else but didn't have the time (or money) to stop anywhere. But, no one ever got Twizzlers from her secret stash, it was an emergencies only stash just for her. 

"You brought me your favorite candy?" 

Rolling her eyes Izzie replied "You're welcome. Scootch." 

She made her way over to the side of the bed where Casey was laying and put the Twizzlers down on the nightstand. She knew she could've went to the side that was wide open and not make the girl who just got an organ removed move over but then she'd be further away from Casey. 

Having Casey scootch over, she pulled the blanket over her lap so they were sharing it. She was hoping that they'd get to stay like this and maybe watch a movie that just happened to end with her falling asleep on the other girl's shoulder. 

"Your bed is so cozy and warm," she said as she settled in. 

"It's all the farting I've been doing." Casey replied in a high pitch tone. 

"You're so gross." 

Izzie couldn't help but smile. She missed this with Casey. When it was just the two of them and they weren't worried about their feelings, it really was easy. 

"You didn't know that?" Evan's voice carried from the doorway. 

Izzie hoped Casey didn't notice the way her smile dropped or the way she greeted Evan with a little less enthusiasm. The girl time she was hoping for quickly retreating out of the picture. But of course she texted Evan too - he is her boyfriend after all. Going through everything in her mind she didn't notice that Evan and Casey kept talking until she saw him lean down to kiss her. The familiar pang in her stomach warned her that she should go before things got worse. 

"Maybe I should go," she stated as she went to get up from the bed. 

"No," Casey answered very quickly, "stay. I need my loved ones around me, we don't know how much time I have left." 

Evan started to talk about the sheep he got Casey and Izzie tried not to interrupt but honestly, she was really just trying to avoid whatever sappy story was coming next and trying to ignore the growing knot in her stomach. When she heard Evan call the poor stuffed animal weird she knew that was the segway she needed to avoid whatever was coming next. 

"Super weird," she said as Casey commented on how angry it looked. 

"It is so angry, get it away."

Not knowing how else to get this awkward interaction over with she took the angry sheep and placed it on the night stand next to the Twizzlers she brought. She knew Evan's gift was probably much more though out than hers but he also didn't have to rangle three kids together before coming to visit. 

"Movie time?" she asked, trying not to notice the hurt on Evan's face. The bad part of her was hoping the interaction was bad enough that he would leave but she knew Casey would want him there. Anyways, if he left she would probably follow him and leave Izzie alone, which was the last thing she wanted. 

"Yep, get in." Casey said to Evan as she patted the half of the bed that was vacant. He settled in, albeit a little uncomfortably and took what little blanket he could scavenge. 

They started to watch A League of Their Own and Izzie was already alseep by the time the first pitch was swung. Noticing the lack of the warmth that was just under her head, Izzie opened one eye to see where Casey went. Seeing only Evan asleep across from her but starting to stir, she closed her eyes and decided to wait until he got up first to avoid any awkwardness.

Izzie could tell that Evan was a good guy and in another world, where she wasn't infatuated with his girlfriend, they would probably even be friends. However, that was not where they were now. 

A few minutes later she heard Evan stretch awake and head down the stairs. After she heard the door closed she sat up and checked her phone, sending off a text to her brother to check in. As he texted her back that they were all fine and to stop being such a mom, Casey came out of the bathroom. 

"Where's Evan?" she asked, clearly confused at the lack of her boyfriend who had just been there. 

"I don't know." Izzie lied.

She heard the stairs just a few seconds ago and knew he had to be just downstairs. Without another word, Casey looked to her door and headed off after him. 

Once she left, Izzie took a deep sigh. What was she doing? Pining after her best friend and causing trouble between her and her boyfriend? This definitely wasn't what she was hoping for when Casey had initially invited her over. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she and Casey were just friends, she knew that she was always going to hope for more. 

The door was a welcome interruption from her inner turmoil as Casey entered the room. 

"Everything okay?" Izzie asked, knowing they probably didn't just break up or get into a fight in the short while Casey was gone but still a tiny bit hoping that something happened to give her more of a chance. 

"Yeah, he just had to get home," Casey replied.

After a second of Izzie confirming she heard her Casey continued a little more delicately than before, "Hey, I'm going to spend the weekend at Evan's next weekend...think you can cover for me?" 

For her sake, Izzie hoped Casey didn't notice the long hesitation in her response and the way she struggled to say yes. Luckily for her, Casey quickly changed the topic. 

"Looking forward to Junior year?" she asked as she sat on the bed across from Izzie, careful not to put too much pressure on her abdomen. 

"Yeah, but I'm mostly nervous. What I do for the next two years really matters on whether or not I get to leave this place. I don't want to get trapped here the way my mom did, you know?" 

Izzie was looking down at her hands as she talked but she knew Casey was looking at her. She knew if she stared into those eyes she would pour her heart out to her even more than she was already. After a beat of silence Casey reached over and slighly squeezed Izzie's knee for her to continue. Somehow, she knew she wasn't done yet.

"It's silly really. But, when I was younger my mom used to talk about all the places she wanted to go to. Everywhere she wanted to live and visit and she would show me on a map. I remember circling every place and swearing that I was going to take her there. She always sounded so sad when she would talk about it. Even then I knew that I was the reason she couldn't so I wanted to make up for it, bring her there for replayment for giving birth to me." Izzie let out a sad laugh as a tear escaped her eye and she chanced a look at Casey. Her brown eyes were still fixed on her and her hand at some point seemed to have travel back to her knee, rubbing soft circles with her thumb. 

"Hey," Casey said, trying to break some of the tension in the room, "I have an idea." 

And with a final squeeze to her knee, Casey got up from the bed and started digging through a drawer. 

Wiping her face with her palm Izzie asked with a soft laugh, "Newton, what are you doing?" 

"Aha!" Casey exclaimed as she pulled something out of the drawer. 

She spun back around to face Izzie on the bed and plopped down a little too enthusiastically for someone who just had an organ removed. 

"Newton, careful! You're gonna hurt yourself even more and they'll blame me at your funeral." 

Izzie was too preoccupied with Casey hurting herself at first to even notice what she grabbed. Finally looking to see what was in her hands, she furrowed her eyebrows at the map Casey held in her lap. 

"What's that for?" she asked looking over Casey's shoulder to get a good view of it. 

"Well, I figured your travel plans might have changed since you were eight years old. I thought that maybe we could circle where we'd want to go together after Clayton," Casey said as she handed a black Sharpie to Izzie. 

Izzie just shook her head and they spent the rest of night talking about where they'd want to go and building make believe lives together until Izzie had to go pick up her siblings. 

That night, Izzie laid in her bed as the baby slept peacfully nearby, and knew there was no way she was getting over this crush. 


	2. Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzie covers for Casey but makes a mistake because of it and Nate stirs up trouble.

For the next week, Izzie was convinced that the universe was trying to tell her something because every time she tried to hang out with Casey something would come up. Even though it was mostly because of Izzie family and not Casey's fault, it still felt like she was trying to avoid being alone with her. The next time she saw Casey was when she went over that Friday as a part of her cover story for sleeping over Evan's. 

Izzie walked through the Gardner's door with a small duffle bag and gave Casey a quick one-armed hug. 

"Hey," Izzie greeted the other girl with a shy smile, biting her lip as she looked up at her. 

"Hey," Casey smiled back, "I just gotta grab my bag from upstairs real quick. Wait here?" 

Izzie nodded to walked over to the couch as Casey headed upstairs. She sat on the arm of the couch and put her bag at her feet. 

"You know, you could get a little more comfortable," Elsa said walking into the room from the kitchen. 

"Hey, Mrs. Gardner. I know. I'm just waiting on Casey to grab her bag real quick." Izzie nodded her head a little awkwardly and looked down at her bag; she really didn't like lying to Casey's mom. 

"It sounds like it'll be a fun weekend at Eleanor's with the whole team there. I'm happy you'll be there to keep my Casey's head on straight, she always seems a little more level-headed with you around. She's lucky to have a friend like you," Elsa said as she sat on the chair across from Izzie. "And you let me know if you girls need me to pick you up or anything, no questions asked." 

"You got it, Mrs. Gardner. I think we'll be okay but I'll let you know if anything changes." 

Izzie and Casey came up with the lie earlier this week when they both agreed she couldn't just say she was sleeping over Izzie's. Elsa knew what Izzie's home life was like and she wasn't even sure she would allow Casey to spend the night. They needed something that would explain why both girls were away 'together' for the weekend. This is what best friends did, Izzie had to remind herself. They covered for their friend when she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. However, she couldn't help but feel the pain associated with it. 

Before Mrs. Gardner could say anything, Casey came down with a backpack flung around her shoulder. 

"Ready, Iz?" she asked with a tilt to her head. 

"Um, yeah, yeah," she said as she grabbed her backpack and got up from her spot. 

"Okay, well you girls be safe this weekend and keep me updated. Let me know if you need me... at all... I'll be right here...." 

"Okay mom, bye!" Casey interrupted her mom, grabbing Izzie by the arm and pulling them out the door. 

The girls walked a few blocks before coming to a stop. 

"I can't believe my super overprotective mom just bought that! You really are the best for doing this Iz," Casey said as she turned to face Izzie. 

"Yeah, um it's no problem, Newton. What are friends for right?" Izzie pulled the strap of her duffle bag higher on her shoulder as she looked at the ground in front of them. 

A few beats of silence passed by that was interrupted by a car horn beeping. 

"Well, that's Evan. Are you sure you don't need a ride home? He wouldn't mind." 

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Izzie said finally looking up as Casey as the other girl looked from her to the car nearby. Casey looked conflicted and like the last part of Izzie's sentence was pointless, she couldn't help but worry about her. 

"Thanks again," Casey said as she quickly pulled Izzie in for an unsuspecting hug before just as quickly pulling away and walking over to Evan's car. 

Izzie stared at the car driving away from her and raise her hand when Casey waved and gave her a sly smile from the passenger seat. After the car was completely out of view, Izzie breathed out the large breath she didn't know she was holding in. She looked around the neighborhood they were in and saw a bench a little bit down the street. Making her way to the bench, she pulled out her phone. She was planning on walking home but one text from her mother changed that plan. 

"The kids are at grandma's. Don't come home." 

Izzie sat down on the bench and, despite her determination not to, started to cry. She pulled up Casey's contact on her phone before returning to the home page. Every bone in her body wanted to run to Casey but she knew she couldn't. Casey would probably think she was just trying to ruin her weekend with Evan. At least, that's what Izzie was convincing herself of as she clicked on the next contact on her phone and hit call. 

"Hey, do you think you could pick me up?"

* * *

Getting into the black BMW she was so familiar with, Izzie couldn't help but feel like she made a mistake. 

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Nate asked with a smirk. 

Izzie rolled her eyes in response. "I'm not. I just," she took a deep breath and looked straight at the road in front of them, "I had no where else to go. So please, if we could just go I would really appreciate it." 

Thankfully, Nate didn't say anything after that. They drove all the way to Nate's parents house with only the radio playing lowly in the background. 

As they turned down the long driveway Nate broke the silence, "You know the drill right?" 

Izzie nodded. "Through the back door and up the side stairs after you text me the okay." 

Nate smiled and exited the car. Izzie closed her eyes and took one deep breath before following suit. She figured sleeping over at Nate's for one night was better than sleeping on that bench. It was slowly turning into fall and the nights were getting colder. Anyways, before Casey, this is what she would do when these things happened. She would call Nate, he wouldn't ask too many questions and she would spend the night. 

In Nate's room, she suddenly felt out of place. She had been in this room hundreds of times but it felt different now somehow. Everything was exactly the same, including the picture of them he had on his bulletin board from freshman year. 

"So," Nate said as he entered the room. Izzie was standing awkwardly in front of his bulletin board with her bag by her feet. "Now that we're here, you want to talk about why you called me?" 

He made his way over by Izzie and sat on the bed, lightly patting beside him to invite her over. Izzie went to sit on the bed but put a much more comfortable distance between the two of them. 

"Well, you know how it is with my mom," she simply stated with her hands in between her legs and shrugged as she looked down at the rug. 

"Yeah," Nate said as he moved closer to Izzie, "but why did you call me? Why not your little girlfriend, Casey?" 

Izzie kept her eyes focused on the floor even as she felt Nate's eyes on her and could feel his breath as he talked. 

"Casey's busy. Why do you care anyway?" she asked, finally looking up at him and being surprised at how close he was. 

"Because, I care about you Iz," he whispered as he closed the small distance between them, put a hand behind her head and kissed her. 

Izzie pushed at his chest with both hands, pulling away from the kiss. 

"Nate, we broke up! You can't just kiss me like that."

"Well, you were sending me mixed signals! Come on Izzie. Are you really going to let that bitch come between us? Think about how good we could be together going into junior year. We were the power couple and you let that girl ruin that!"

Izzie got up from the bed and grabbed her bag from the floor. 

"You know what? This was a bad idea. First, Casey didn't ruin that, you did when you kissed her. After all this time, I just thought you could be here for me as a friend but clearly, I was wrong. And in case there was still any lingering hope swirling around in your brain, let me be clear, we are never, in a million years, getting back together." 

Izzie went to leave but was stopped by Nate grabbing her arm. "Izzie, hey, I'm sorry okay. That was uncalled for. I just got the wrong idea in my head but, you have nowhere else to go. Please stay here. I'll take the floor."

Izzie just looked defeatedly at the floor. "Fine," she whispered. "Do you think we could just forget this whole night happened at all?" 

Nate walked over and pulled a sleeping back from his closet. "What night?" he asked with a smirk. 

* * *

Izzie knew it didn't make any sense why she was avoiding Casey, but she couldn't help it. Every time the other girl tried to hang out with her she would make up an excuse not to. There were only two weeks left of summer so it was easy to avoid her without any animosity between the two of them. Deep down, a piece of her blamed Casey for what happened with Nate but she knew that she shouldn't. So instead of addressing any of the feelings brewing inside her, she ignored them and pushed them deep down. But, because of all of this, the next time the girls saw each other was the first day of school. Izzie knew she had to see Casey before classes started so texted her and they met outside and walked in together, stopping at Casey's locker. 

"So, junior year. You ready?" Izzie said as she leaned against the locker two away from Casey's. 

Before Casey could answer Nate stepped between them to open his locker which was right next to Casey's. Both girls turned away quickly and stopped talking. Izzie tried not to make eye contact with him and just hoped he would never bring up the night a few weeks ago. Nate grabbed a book from his locker, closed the door and gave Casey a glare as he walked away. After he left the area, the two girls gravitated back together. 

"You mean ten months of that awkwardness? Can't wait," Casey finally replied sarcastically, getting the last things out of her locker. 

"He's harmless," Izzie said softly as she touched Casey's arm and they turned to walk to class. She didn't want Casey to know about what happened the last time she saw Nate and honestly, she still felt a little guilty for everything that happened between them before that. She knew he was a douche for cheating on her but she had been checked out of that relationship far before then. Like she told Casey, something just didn't feel quite right with him. Now with Casey, she was thinking she might know why that was. 

The girls went their separate ways to their classes after comparing their schedules and finding out they have chemistry together. Izzie thought of the irony behind that but didn't dare mention it to Casey. They agreed to walk from chemistry to practice together after a short pit stop at Casey's locker. 

"It kinda sucks you just had surgery. It's not going to be as fun kicking your ass at practice," Izzie said as she stood out towards the crowd of people walking by, making sure Nate wasn't one of them. 

"I'll have you know, I went on my first run and I'm as fast as ever," Casey said confidently as she put her chemistry binder in her locker. 

"Did it hurt?" Izzie asked knowing she still had a little bit more time until she was fully recovered. 

"Like a bitch," Casey confessed as they turned to walk to the locker rooms, hearing Izzie's laugh in her ears. 

Caught up in each other for a moment, they didn't notice Nate right in front of them with three cups in his hands. 

"Hey," he said, interrupting the moment they were having, "I got you guys milkshakes. I don't want it to be weird with us for the next two years. So, peace offering?" he asked holding up the drinks slightly. 

"Thanks," Casey said nodding, "my stomach is still a little wonky from the appendectomy but," 

"I'll take it," Izzie says shrugging her shoulders, cutting off Casey. A milkshake was a special treat she rarely got to have and she could see that they were all chocolate - her favorite. She gave a closed-lip smile as Nate gave her one of the cups. 

"Her's too," she said. She thought Nate at least owed her that for the night at his apartment a few weeks ago. Nate handed her the other one and she gave a thank you before heading off to the student lounge before practice. She knew she shouldn't drink both of them before practice but figured she could save one for after. Even if it was fully melted, it would still be pretty good. 

Hours later Izzie was heading home and frantically texting Casey since she didn't see her at practice after seeing Nate. 

"Are you alive??? Why weren't you at practice?" 

Casey instantly texted back. "I might have bopped Nate's milkshake just a bit and it might have gotten all over him. But to be fair, he deserved it!!" 

Izzie just rolled her eyes and hit the call button beside Casey's name. 

"You punched his milkshake???" she asked as the other girl answered the phone. 

"It was a bop, totally different things!" 

"Newton, you're going to get yourself expelled." 

"Yeah, yeah I know. They let me off with a warning this time but I have to be careful." 

"And you better be. Don't be selfish and get yourself expelled. I need you here, nerd." 

"Yeah, yeah," Casey said hoping Izzie couldn't somehow see her blush over the phone. "Anyway, want to come over after school tomorrow?" 

"Yeah," Izzie answered. "But Newton, no more punching milkshakes, ok?" 

"I was a bop! But, yeah, no more bopping milkshakes, you got it." 

With that, they hung up and Izzie flagged down one of the girls from the team to give her a ride home. She knew now that the summer was over, she couldn't stay away from Casey anymore. She would just have to play the best friend role, she could do that. Casey was dating Evan and they were best friends. She can handle that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a problem uploading this earlier today but I hope it works now. Let me know what you think in the comments or on tumblr @toogayforthisbull!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments or on tumblr at toogayforthisbull!


End file.
